


Heather.

by sunnyshouyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Dates, Depression, F/F, Good, Heartbreak, Hook-Up, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad, Slow Romance, song association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: "I remember the 3rd of December... me in your sweater. You said it looked better,""if only you knew, how much I liked you."based off of the song heather by conan gray c:
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 27





	Heather.

3rd of December.

Kenma and Kuroo were on the train, returning back to their neighborhood from school. "You're coming out later, aren't you Kenma?" Kuroo asked, as they had planned to go into Tokyo, but were going home first to get changed and put their school items away. The Christmas light switch on was happening that night and Kenma and Kuroo didn't ever miss it, not even during a potential snowstorm. 

Eventually, the two parted ways into their houses and got changed, even though winter season was beginning Kenma wore a shirt and jeans, with a light hoodie. Kuroo decided to wear a shirt, a sweater, and jeans. After Kuroo had been waiting outside Kenma's for a while, the blonde finally made his way out. He had tied his hair up partially, leaving the front hanging out of the tiny ponytail. "Cute." Kuroo teased, Kenma sticking his tongue out in response to Kuroo's teasing. The two made their way to the train station and into the electric town. As they reached Akihabara, they got up and got ready to get off of the train carriage. 

Kenma shivered as the pair watched the stage, as a performance from an idol group was occurring. "You cold Kenma?" Kuroo asked, noticing his shivering from the minor chattering of the blonde's teeth. Kenma just nodded in response, before he knew it Kuroo took off his coat and gave Kenma his sweater. Kenma looked at him with wideish eyes. "Are you sure? Its cold Kuroo." he murmured, looking at the sweater that was big enough to drown his body in. "I have a coat anyway Ken, take it." Kuroo grinned as Kenma pulled it over his head, fixing his small ponytail. "It looks better on you than it does me." Kuroo grinned, looking at Kenma, whose eyes were glistening at the idols performing on stage, Kuroo didn't think Kenma was listening, but he was, he just didn't know how to react. Kenma thought about how Kuroo didn't probably even know how much he liked Kuroo, romantically. "Hey Ken, we should go and see if that figure you wanted is in stock once this is done?" Kuroo proposed, Kenma's beaming eyes shooting his way. "I'd like that. I've been saving for it..." Kenma grinned, for once. Kuroo laughed in response, eyes going back to the performance on stage, as it was ending. The presenter of the show came on, starting the countdown for the Christmas light switch on. The pair joined in with the crowd, counting while waiting for the lights to come on. As the streets lit up with festive lights Kenma's eyes watched them carefully, smiling softly at them as they flickered on. Kuroo was videoing on his phone, making sure to get a few shots of Kenma's cute smile. 

Once the crowd diffused, the pair moved to a figurine store, in the backstreets which Kenma was a local at and knew the owner. "6707¥ please, Kenma." The owner smiled, Kenma paying it, glad he got offered the 30% discount from the owner. After a quick catch up with the owner, a rather old man who was asking how school was for Kenma and when Kuroo was graduating, the two left the store and made their way to a local restaurant, ordering food and sitting in their regular spot near a window. Kenma was on his switch showing Kuroo his animal crossing village and how he got his favorite villager to his island. Kuroo smiled, "When my switch comes, I'll make sure your islands the first one I visit." He smirked, as Kenma's nose scrunched and he put his switch down to start eating his food. 

"It's getting late Kuroo, we should start heading back before your mother spams us both with calls." Kenma suggested, paying the bill for both of them. "Kenma, don't distract me like that so you can pay off the bill. I said I would treat you." Kuroo frowned, "It's fine. You paid last time." Kenma replied, standing up and grabbing his bag. "Fine. Let me at least put money on your railcard." Kuroo offered, "If you insist." the blonde responded as they headed out of the cafe towards the train stop. The two sat next to each other, Kenma yawning and putting his head on Kuroo's shoulder sleepily. "Hey. Kenma. Don't doze off we're almost home," Kuroo said, letting Kenma keep his head there. Eventually, they reached their stop and got off together, walking to their street. "Sleep well, Ken." Kuroo smiled down at him, pulling him in for a hug that lasted a while, Kenma didn't want to let go. "Ken, Lemme go. I didn't shower after practice so I'm sure that I'm going to destroy your sense of smell." Kuroo laughed, Kenma's heart aching kind of as Kuroo asked him to let go. He did and he looked up at Kuroo. "See you in the morning Testu. Don't be late we have practice in the morning." Kenma reminded him waving as he made his way to his house. 

After the two reached school and had been through early morning practice, they were at their lockers, preparing for their first lesson of the day. That's when the transfer student, Kuroo's friend walked by. Kenma looked up at Kuroo whose eyes were fixated on the auburn-haired girl. "What a sight for sore eyes," Kenma muttered. She had him mesmerized while Kenma felt like curling up and dying inside. He wished Kuroo looked at him like that. The auburn-haired girl turned towards the two, "Kuroo!" She grinned, walking over to the two. "Hey, Heather, this is Kenma." Kenma waved slightly. "Be friendly, you punk" Kuroo teased, only getting a quiet "hello" out of Kenma, who was shy towards people anyway, so this wasn't shocking behavior coming from Kenma. "Kuroo, can we talk?" Heather asked "Privately." She added on. "I'll see you later Ken," Kuroo said to the blonde, walking off with Heather. The boy felt his heart split into two, knowing that this was either going to be a confession or help on homework, no in-between. All the way through first-period Kenma felt his heart pounding. "Are you unwell Kozume?" The teacher asked, noticing he was spacing out. Kenma nodded. "I have a headache." He responded sheepishly. "Go to the infirmary and rest. Come back when you're feeling better." The teacher excused him, he left to go and lay down in the infirmary. At breaktime, Kuroo texted him asking where he was. Kenma told him and before he knew it Kuroo was already there, sat beside him. "Kenma, I have exciting news." Kuroo told the blonde, Kenma giving a look saying 'Go on'.

"Heather confessed her feelings to me. We're dating now!"

Was Kenma supposed to be happy? He just felt his heart shatter. "That's nice." He pushed out, looking up at the ceiling. He'd been in love with Kuroo for a long time and every time he was near him his heart couldn't stop beating. He was very much in love with the tall idiot. Eventually, the bell rang and after what can only be named as small talk, Kuroo left to go back to class. Kenma had to try so hard to stop himself from sobbing, or the nurse will freak out and act like a counselor, so he had no option but to sob silently into the pillow. They had a tournament tomorrow, so there was a final practice before they set off. The final practice was almost torture for Kenma, he could barely get any words out and was unfocused. "Kenma, are you still feeling unwell?" Yaku asked, Kenma nodding. "Sit out, you need to rest for tomorrow," Kuroo told him, Kenma going over to the bench uneasily, as the game continued. The two made their way home on the train, Kenma looking as pale as a ghost for all the journey back. "Are you sure you're going to be ok Kenma?" Kuroo questioned. Kenma nodded in response as they both stood up to exit the train. As they got home all Kenma could croak out was a 'Bye Testu.' before unlocking the door to his empty house and going straight to his bedroom. He instantly threw his head onto his pillow and bawled, not loudly but you could hear how heartbroken he was through the cries. For the rest of the night, Kenma was numb, curled up in his duvet, and not even attempting his homework. Eventually, he fell asleep, waking up to the sound of pounding on his door. It was Kuroo. "Let me in Kenma, we're going to be late. You better not be sleeping." Kenma just rolled over, before he knew it Kuroo was in his room. "Are you still unwell?" Kuroo asked Kenma shook his head, sitting up. His eyes looked puffy and it was very obvious that something was wrong. Kuroo gave Kenma his match uniform and sat on his desk, knowing that if he asked anything he would make the problem worse, so he kept quiet as he knew what was probably wrong, but was in denial. "Come on Ken.. Karasuno will be at the hall before us." Kuroo smiled, as Kenma was getting changed and picked up his bag. The two made their way to the hall, having to take a different train this time, but they made it just in time. Kenma was talking to Shouyo before the match before they knew it Tanaka and Yamatomo was coming their way, "You guys better be coming to the party later? Especially you Kozume. You didn't respond to the group chat!" Yamato said, patting Kenma's shoulders lightly. "Yeah, I'll probably be there," Kenma said, eyes not coming off of his phone. "That's what I like to hear!" Yamato responded, laughing, handing an invite to Shoujo.

The match started and went on for 3 rounds before Nekoma took the win. Kenma had actually a lot of energy and it was more him taking his anger out, but because of his quick reflexes, Nekoma won. Kenma was being lifted by his teammates, who were praising his success. Kenma was forcing out a laugh through his heartbreak. It would be worse if he couldn't even be proud of his success over a boy. Shouyo was smiling at him and he just laughed. He admired Hinata Shouyo, he could keep smiling despite the disappointment he may be feeling after that loss. As the team put him down he felt Kuroo's muscular arms wrap around him. "Well done, Ken!" the taller boy smiled, almost squeezing him but refraining from doing that due to how fragile he felt in Kuroo's arms. Kenma felt his heart tear even more. "Thank you Testu." He responded, looking up into Kuroo's eyes. Kuroo knew what was wrong and could see through his hazel eyes. "You're coming tonight?" Kuroo said, looking down at the bright-eyed boy. Kenma nodded in response, turning so Kuroo's arms were wrapped above his dainty shoulders. Kenma just wanted to kiss him. he was in the perfect position to do so despite the fact 2 teams and all their teachers were there. Instead, he just hugged him, which was a form of showing affection which was also very rare for Kenma, who wasn't that much of an affectionate person, well from what it seemed.

The party came about fast and Kenma was sat on a sofa, with Heather and Kuroo, feeling miserable. Shouyo arrived and Kenma took off from being the world's greatest third wheel. "Kenma! What you did today was awesome!!" Shouyo exclaimed, hyping the blonde up excitedly. "Thanks." Kenma smiled, taking a sip of his drink. Why did he let Kuroo prepare this, it tasted like wall stripper because of the strength. He didn't mind though, it was better than taking Lev's forfeit at truth or dare, which was various alcohol (Probably including absinthe) and downing it. Kenma's eyes lost focus of Shouyo and regained it on Kuroo and Heather. He saw Kuroo pulled her hand from his and draped his arm over her shoulders. Heather was a nice girl, she was from Belgium and transferred over with her father, for his business. Kenma knew why he disliked her so much but was aware she probably had no knowledge of Kenma's feelings towards Kuroo and it wasn't her fault, but still, he couldn't put his feelings aside, just watching her walk by made him feel anxious, yet she had Kuroo mesmerized. Kenma squirmed before his attention was dragged back to Shouyo, who had taken his hand and was leading him upstairs. "Shouyo... where are we going?" Kenma asked, being ignored by the ginger in response, who took him into a room. Before he knew it he was being pushed against the wall and the space between the two were connected, by their lips. At first Kenma's eyes were wide with shock, but he sunk into it. Suddenly Kenma moved away. This wasn't what he wanted and he didn't want to lead Shouyo on. Before he could even speak, he was cut off. "I know Kenma. You don't have to explain. I know you're in love with Kuroo and anyone who doesn't recognize that is dumb as fuck." Shouyo said, Kenma focusing on something and sinking to the ground. His head was too heavy with the thoughts and he didn't like it at all. It was too invasive. Kenma choked back his tears "Thank's Shouyo." he said, before going back downstairs to Kuroo. 

"Can we leave please," Kenma asked, clearly disturbed.  
"Sure," Kuroo responded, grabbing his keys and saying bye to his friends as Kenma did. 

As they got off of the last train, Kuroo stopped Kenma, who looked like he was about to burst out crying. "Talk." He said, quite sternly to Kenma, "You've been acting weird and you're nuts to think I haven't noticed." Kuroo said to Kenma, who started instantly crying, trying to choke out the words. Before he knew it he was pulled into Kuroo's muscular arms, as he sobbed into his chest. 

"I love you, testu." 

That's all he could choke out, clinging onto Kuroo. He felt as if Kuroo might push him away, he might feel strange... who falls in love with their childhood best friend. "Kenma, look at me." Kuroo said, pulling Kenma out of his chest gently, feeling as if he was about to start sobbing as well. Kuroo closed the space between them, smashing his lips onto Kenma's. They felt soft and contrasted Kuroo's rough lips. 

"I love you too." Kuroo responded, moving Kenma back into his arms.

After a short silence Kenma piped up.

"Why would you even kiss me... I'm not even half as pretty.."

"Shut up Kenma. I got with Heather because I thought the type of love I felt for you wasn't what it was. But I was wrong. She knew. She told me."

"What does that mean?

"It means I love you, Ken."

**Author's Note:**

> NO I WON'T STOP DOING SONG ASSOCIATED FICS I HAVE A PASSION FOR THEM OK 
> 
> anyway thank u for reading!
> 
> storyline partially inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ynaqc1Q0dYA c:
> 
> pls check out my other works there r a lot of haikyuu (if ur here from them:: i will complete them eventually i promise hehe im just : not vibing and having a major writing block and ive also lost my plan folder so ://// we will update them eventually ahhah


End file.
